


Cover

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Gangs, M/M, References to Drugs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while heading home from work Agent Yuy notices a gang member hanging out in an alley near where he lives. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : derogatory language/attitude towards law enforcement

I pulled my coat tighter around me. The brisk wind had the bite of oncoming snow. The night was quiet as I walked the few blocks from Preventers HQ to my apartment complex. I kept my thoughts blank and simply watched my breath fog in the air in front of me.

I was roughly a block from my complex when I saw the figure out of the corner of my eye and turned to look more fully. Just past the mouth of an alley, there was a person leaning against a wall. Probably a dealer. Only druggies and prostitutes would be hanging out in an alley this late in this weather, and the figure was wearing far too much clothing for a prostitute. My analytical gaze quickly took in the form: somewhat smaller build, male, probably lower to mid-twenties. I was surprised by the length of the chestnut braid he had draped over one shoulder. His dark leather jacket with a green scythe on the upper arm marked him as part of the Reapers, the largest of the local gangs in this city.

Right as I drew parallel with the figure, he glanced up. My breath caught. Large, stunning violet eyes. My gait froze as those eyes scanned me from head to toe, then back again. I feared I’d start to blush when it seemed like those eyes lingered a moment on my face, but then the moment was up. The face housing those beautiful eyes shifted into a sneer and he turned away from me.

I actually felt a momentary hurt until I remembered myself. I was still in uniform, which could clearly be seen through my unbuttoned overcoat. I should _expect_ a gang member to have a negative attitude towards me.

And why did I care what a gang member felt towards me in the first place?

* * *

It was a few days before I saw the man with startling violet eyes again. I had been paying extra attention to alleys every evening during my walk home. I told myself I was just practicing proper awareness of my surroundings.

This time when I saw him, he was holding his hands up near his mouth, attempting to breathe warmth into his chilled fingers. When he caught me glancing his way, he slowly brought one hand forward, and flipped me off.

* * *

The next two evenings I didn’t get a chance to scan the alleys. There was a two night fundraiser event where many government officials and foreign dignitaries were in attendance. Being part of the Security Department, I was required to pull guard duty. The third night I didn’t even try to lie to myself about my motives. I fingered the contents of my pocket as I shamelessly looked for the violet-eyed man.

I had progressed three blocks past my apartment complex and was just about to give up for the night when I saw him. He was once again occupied with trying to keep his fingers warm. I walked up to him.

He glanced my way when I neared. He taunted, “Huh. I don’t remember ordering any bacon.” He had a deep, husky voice. I wished I could hear it without it being distorted by the tone.

I didn’t make any verbal response. I merely pulled the soft purple gloves from my pocket and held them out to him. He stared at the gloves in surprise then looked to my eyes for confirmation. I just calmly continued to offer the gloves to him. He slowly reached for them, taking them from my hand. The soft brush of his delicate fingers sent a shiver down my spine.

“Uh. Thanks, I guess.”

I nodded and turned, making my way back to my quiet apartment.

* * *

I finally saw the man again nearly a week later. He was leaning his back against a wall, his arms crossed in front of him. I could just barely make out the purple covered tips of fingers peeking out over his arm.

He noticed me and his eyes did a quick check of the surrounding area before meeting mine. He gave me a small smile before glancing away.

* * *

It was snowing. I kept glancing out the window to the street below. He wouldn’t be out in this weather would he?

I ended up being unable to sit still. I hunted through my kitchen cabinets. I was pretty sure I still had a cannister somewhere. I finally found it behind a box of uncooked pasta and brought it out, setting it on the countertop.

I heated up the water until it was steaming, then popped open the plastic lid of the cannister. I scooped the powdered hot chocolate mix into the water and mixed thoroughly. I poured the result into a thermos, grabbed my coat, and rushed out the door.

I started a simple search pattern originating at my apartment complex. I walked the quiet streets; the light snowfall muffling the usual sounds of the city. My puffs of breath billowed into small clouds before dissipating into the cold night air.

I finally found him and mentally shook my head at him being out in this snow. The soft crunch of my footfalls against the light dusting of snow alerted him to my presence. He once again gave a quick scan of the surrounding area before meeting my eyes, small smile gracing his lips.

When I got closer he quietly called, “You know, I really shouldn’t be seen associating with you.” I was right; the more playful tone lent his voice just the edge it needed to be positively sinful.

“Here.” I held up the thermos.

He opened the lid, letting the chocolate scented steam escape into the air. His smile grew. “Thanks.” His eyes did a quick flick left and right. “Though really, I can’t be caught talking to you.”

I nodded my understanding and once again headed back to the quiet solitude of my apartment.

* * *

I was frozen in place. I had taken one of the lesser populated roads back to my apartment. It was a slightly longer walk, but I figured I had a higher chance of running across the violet-eyed beauty.

And run across him I did. I knew it was him. That smaller frame with the length of chestnut braid gently swaying behind him talking to a man I didn’t recognise.

And they seemed to be in the middle of a drug deal.

Neither of them had noticed my presence yet. I watched as the violet-eyed man inspected the ‘product’. He seemed to be arguing with the other man. He pinched a bit of the white crystals between his fingers and held them up to the other man who eventually shrugged. I guess they came to an agreement because I saw the exchange of cash. The unknown man shuffled the stack of bills into an inside jacket pocket, and the violet-eyed man stuck the small baggie into a back pocket of his jeans.

I had a moment of hesitation. Did I really _want_ to arrest the alluring man? I argued with myself that I _had_ to. I couldn’t let personal feelings interfere with enforcing the law, which was my _job_.

Wait. Personal feelings?

I did a mental shake of my head and straightened my shoulders. I knew what I had to do.

I stalked down the alleyway. The unknown man noticed me first and broke out in a sprint. The violet-eyed man wasted a moment to turn his head to see what the threat was before taking off in a sprint as well. Unfortunately for him, I was good in a chase.

I caught up to the lithe figure and was able to get a firm grip on his upper arm. He jerked against me but wasn’t going to be getting loose any time. He started yelling. “What the fuck!? I didn’t do nuthin’! Goddamn porker has it out for guys like me I bet! That’s it, isn’t it? The Man just wanna see all us nobodies behind bars cus we obviously are all fuckin’ criminals, right?”

I calmly stated his rights while manoeuvring his arms for the handcuffs.

His tone turned snide. “Ah I see how it is! This little piggy’s into bondage play. Well I hate to break it to you, buddy, gotta buy me dinner before you can stick it in me.” I froze a moment. His words caught me off guard. If he had attempted to escape just that moment he would have succeeded.

I gave myself a mental slap, focusing back on my task. I had a mildly irate perp and no vehicle. I decided to take him over to the local police station; it was closer than the nearest Preventers building.

“Come on,” I stated before leading the man by the arm toward our destination.

* * *

One of the blues held the door open for me. He gave a jeering grin to my companion. “You’re back again, Shinigami?”

The violet-eyed man gave him a sneering smile and taunted, “Sorry, I don’t speak oinkish.”

As we made it into the precinct building, I heard many of the local cops talking about the man I was leading through the building.

“Hey! Someone’s caught Shinigami again!”

“Who got ‘im this time?”

“Dunno. Some Prevvie.”

“What the hell’s a Prevvie doing here?”

“No idea.” The cop turned to me and yelled, “Prevvie! Good luck getting the charges to stick! Shini’s slipperier than an eel!”

I quietly lead ‘Shinigami’ through to one of the private interrogation rooms. The moment the door was shut though, his entire demeanor changed. He stopped with the token resistance, and calmly sat in the metal chair. He turned a friendly smile my way. “So, you’ve never told me your name.”

I simply gaped at him. The 180 in attitude completely baffled me.

“Eh. Guess it’s polite to introduce myself first.” He held out one hand for a handshake. I stared at the half undone cuffs dangling from his wrist. “Agent Duo Maxwell. Narcotics.”

He just held his hand out, smiling, waiting on me to respond. Eventually my brain caught up. I gripped his hand for a short shake and stated a quiet, “Agent Heero Yuy. Security.”

“Nice to meetcha, Heero.” His grin turned sheepish. “Sorry ‘bout all the shit I said. Gotta stay in character, ya know?”

I nodded.

His smile shifted yet again. If I had to label it I’d say it was almost a leer. I wondered how many different smiles the man had. “So, Heero, when I get off this assignment, how ‘bout dinner sometime?”

I felt a small smile quirk on my lips. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know the title is technically a spoiler, but couldn’t really think of something better.


End file.
